Clans of Darkness: Power
Allegiances 'ThunderClan' Leader: Swiftstar- Sandy tabby she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Redpelt- Ginger tabby tom with gold eyes Medicine Cats: *Dappleleaf- Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes, Apprentice, Volepaw *Volepaw- faded brown tabby tom with green eyes Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits) *Adderblaze- Black tabby tom with brown patches and green eyes *Shadewatcher- black and grey tabby tom with sapphire blue eyes *Ambershine- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes *Fawnmist- Light brown tabby she-cat with white spots for markings, green-eyed *Spidernose- Grey tabby tom with black markings around his nose and green eyes *Moonheart- beautiful she-cat with a grey pelt and white stripes. Have blue eyes. *Ivypond- Dusty light brown she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice, Flutterpaw *Cedarfoot- Sandy light brown tabby tom with green eyes *Stormflight- grey tabby tom with blue eyes, Apprentice, Nightpaw *Sleekfur- Dusty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes *Kestrelstripe- Flame coloured she-cat with dark brown stripes. Have orange eyes, Apprentice, Sunpaw *Rainfire- brown and ginger tortoiseshell with red spots, have gold eyes *Smokepelt- red and grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes *Lightfire- White she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become Warriors) *Leafpaw- Sleek tortoiseshell with blue eyes *Branchpaw- Brown tabby tom with sun-drown-place eyes *Flutterpaw- Green eyed she-cat with a light grey pelt *Sunpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes *Nightpaw- Black tabby tom with amber eyes *Skypaw- Sandy tabby she-cat with white marking and blue eyes Queens: (she-cats expecting kits or nursing) *Mouseflower- pretty brown and grey tortoiseshell with short fur, golden-eyed Elders: (former Warriors and Queens, now retired.) *Stripepelt- once handsome tabby tom with a grey pelt and black stripes *Milkshade- blind she-cat with a white pelt 'ShadowClan' Leader: Shadestar- Grey tabby tom with dark green eyes, faint white markings Deputy: Ravenswirl- Small brown tabby with blue eyes and swirly markings Medicine Cats: *Rockspring- Grey tabby tom with green eyes and white markings, Apprentice-Dewstorm *Dewpaw- Blue-cream colourpoint tom with green eyes Warriors: * Blizzardtail -Cream tabby tom with green eyes * Mistblaze- Graceful dark-coloured tortoiseshell with green eyes * Spruceface- Handsome sliver tabby tom with blue eyes * Birdfeather- Brown she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes * Icenose- Blue-cream colourpoint tom with pale eyes * Ashheart- Dusty grey-brown tabby tom with green eyes * Tigerfur- Striped brown tabby tom with amber eyes * Cloverclaw- Light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes * Witheredleaf- Ragged grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes * Tallflower- Brown she-cat with green eyes * Brownspots- Spotted brown tabby tom with green eyes, have white markings * Auburnfall -Beautiful tortoiseshell with hazel eyes * Brichheart -Beautiful cream calico with green eyes Apprentices: *Rosepaw -Soft brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, have white markings *Oakpaw - Faded brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and tiger-like stripes *Flintpaw -grey tabby tom with amber eyes *Greypaw -grey tabby tom with blue eyes *Ripplepaw -long furred brown tabby tom with green eyes *Speckpaw -Dark brown tabby she-cat with white markings on her tail and green eyes *Heatherpaw -Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Queens: * Cinderflower- Orange-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes * Emberbreeze- Black and grey tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes Elders: *Sorrelthroat *Brackenear 'WindClan' Leader: Patchstar Deputy: Rabbittail Medicine Cats: *Twigfeather Warriors: *Crowpelt- ginger tabby tom *Breezeclaw- Light brown tom *Hollowdust- Cinder tabby tom *Slatepelt- grey speckled totoriseshell Apprentices: *Hailpaw Queens *Honeywind- Beautiful striped tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Elders: *Gorsetail 'RiverClan' Leader: Willowstar Deputy: Driftheart Medicine Cats: *Dewfur *Skyflake *Mothpaw Warriors: To be added 'SkyClan' Leader: Breezestar Deputy: Tallfern Medicine Cats: *Rainstep Warriors: *Applebranch *Foxcry Apprentices: *Blossompaw- white tabby she-cat with red eyes and faint grey spots 'Rogues' * Crystal, White furred she-cat with crystal blue eyes * Clawshadow, Ginger tabby tom with green eyes * Silence * Marble, Gold and black light tortoiseshell with hazel eyes * Aster * Darkgaze, Grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes and white markings 'Loners' * Golden 'Kittypets' * Jaggy A/n: The Allegiances are not finished yet, and will update during the story :) Chapter 1 Category:Starriser's Fanfics Category:Clans of Darkness(Arc1)